Zara Shashina
Zara Shashina is a half-human, half-Faerie Folk wizard"I am both human and Faery Folk. I draw my power from both. My name is Zara. This is my shop." (much like Erana) and sorceress who hails from the Eastern Woods (which she claims are woods to the west of Spielburg), and serves as an emissary to its people and the Barony of Spielburg. Background During her stay in Spielburg, she has also established a magic shop - one of few places within the valley where one may find potions and spell scrolls in great abundance. She is also one of the masters who sponsors new Magic Users into the WIT Institute during the second game. Personality and traits She is highly enamored of Erana and her power, praising it as something greater than her own. She believes Erana is dead, and has been buried in Magic Meadow (Erana's Peace). She is a woman of unearthly beauty, and has a mysterious look about her. Her robes flow in invisible winds.QFGTAG, pg 8 She is not a person to trifle with. She affectionally pats her beloved familiar Damiano. Zara has a real flair for theatrics. Her method of greeting customers at her shop is showy but effective. She will decline to sponsor the Hero if he asks for her patronage into WIT, remarking that she may have taught him a few spells, but she doesn't know enough about him to make such a commitment. Titles *Wizard of the Eastern Woods *Emissary of the Faerie Folk *The Wizard Gallery zaraQFG1EGA.png ZaraQFG2.png See also *Zara Shashina (Hero-U) Behind the scenes *Zara has a pale white skin pigment in the EGA version of the original, but has a more human appearance in the remake. In the original QFG1 (though the reference is retained in the remake), she is described as having an "unearthly look to her". This may merely be explained by the artists making gracious use of the squared color palette, although that would leave one to wonder why she doesn't utilize the same "pink" skin color that all humans have in the original. That being said very few VGA characters match their EGA counterparts in the remake. *She is described as a 'sorceress' in the Authorized Guide. *It is interesting to note that according to QFG2 it would seem that Faerie Folk live in the eastern part of the world in the direction of Mordavia, east of Spielburg. In QFG4 manual, Faerie Folk are included as monsters of the forests of Mordavia. It is also said in the Shadows of Darkness that Erana was from Mordavia as well. It is also mentioned that the Faery Folk seen in Mordavia reminds the Hero of Zara back in Spielburg, and that she had called herself part of the "Faerie Folk", and in QFG2 she is also said to be the Emissary of her race. The queen of the Faerie Folk appears in QFG4. Strangely, QFG1 states that the home of the Faerie Folk (including Zara and Erana) was to the west of Spielburg rather than the east, this appears to have been retconned in later games. In Quest for Glory II it implied that Zara is actually from the East, and its confirmed in Shadows of Darkness that the home of the Fairies (including Erana and Tatiana) is actually in or near Mordavia in the east. In Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide, the area where the Fairy Folk race is said to live, or lives near is called the Eastern Forest. That being said pixies and small fairies do live in western Spielburg, and a valley exists beyond the mountains from a small canyon leading to another valley where the Dryad rules which could lead to another fairy woods. *Her last name originates from Quest for Glory 2. Shashina is a surname in Russia (with no known meaning), but a similar spelled name appears in India meaning 'moon'. If the name is Russian it could be further indication that she is actually from the East towards Mordavia/Surria (and the Eastern Woods are located there as well). Topics In the EGA version, these are the topics that the character can be asked about: name, Zara, fairies/fairy/faeries/faerie/faery/folk, Damiano, magic, town, valley, potions, scrolls, aura, Erana, secret, power, wizards, Erasmus, Zauberberg, initiation, healing potion, vigor potion, power potion, flame dart spell, fetch spell, open spell, baba yaga/witch/hag, baba yaga's hut, rhyme, curse, baron, monsters Zara Shashina (unofficial) Zara Shashina appears in Quest For Glory II: Trial by Fire VGA, see Zara Shashina (unofficial). References Category:Faerie folk Category:Humans Category:Magic users Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Shopkeepers Category:Merchants Category:Characters (QFG1VGA) Category:Characters (QFG1EGA) Category:Characters (QFG2) Category:Sorceresses Category:Characters (QFG:TASG) Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Conjurers